Shadow Maelstorm
by Aclai
Summary: What happens when Naruto asks the kyubbi to make him an ultimate Bloodline? His reason to grow up and make the village hidden in the shadows. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for OC's
1. Chapter 1

On October 10th the kyubbi had attacked the village hidden in the leaves. The Yondaime had sealed it into his own son in hopes of saving the village and that they would treat him like a hero. The villagers thought he was the kyubbi reincarnate. They expressed they sorrow and hate towards Naruto. The kyubbi watched all this happen and finally thought that it had gone on long enough. One night as the child went to sleep on the cold, hard street; kyubbi pulled him into his own mind to talk with him.

The boy looked around the sewer, and was immediately frightened. A soft voice called out, "Do not be afraid little one". Naruto looked around and saw an elegant seeming lady looking at him. She was tall, had flowing red hair, and was wearing an elegant but simple kimono. She sat down in the cold water and Naruto noticed that she had chains all over her body. In a shaky voice he asked," Lady don't those chains bother you", kyubbi said, "yes they do but we are here to talk about other matters". She told him all about the fact she was sealed into to him. She noticed that he was shaking. Once she saw his face, she knew that there was too much anger on his face unlike normal % year olds. **"YOU'RE THE REASON EVERYONE HATES ME AND THE FACT THAT THEY TRY TO KILL ME. YOU'RE THE REASON NOONE PLAYS WITH ME. I BET THAT YOU'RE WHY I DON'T HAVE PARENTS EITHER", **she tried to go to him to comfort him but she was chained to the cave. Naruto was about to yell at her more, but saw that she was crying ,curious he went over and said, ' I'm sorry lady , but I got mad because I found out you're the reason of my terrible life", he saw that kyubbi's chains were making her hands bleed. He wished she didn't have those chains anymore, or the fact this place was not the sewer and was a field he saw a dude with a dog mask in. instantly the scenery changed into an ANBU level training ground and there weren't any chains on kyubbi. She stopped crying and said thank you. They had a long chat about his terrible life. She said, "I will change this for you naru, I will alter your body to make you strong."Naruto was happy kyubbi thought about having a long talk with the Sandaime the next day. She took over Naruto's body took him into a secret field near by and thought 'Sleep well '.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyubbi woke Naruto up at 5:00am to talk to him about having a healthy diet and for the next few weeks he practiced henge to turn himself into a villager. He found a cave in the field and made himself a home. Kyubbi forbid him to eat ramen more than once a week. She took him to talk with the Sandaime.

The Sandaime was a man in his late 60's drinking tea before returning to the greatest demon in the world … paper work. When he heard a knocking sound he thought, "_thank you kami-sama"_ when he saw Naruto with crimson eyes standing in his doorway all that could be heard in the Sandaime's head was"_ why? Why me? Curse you Minato"_ Naruto marched up to him in a graceful manner and said "**I want a million ryo now"** Sandaime shot back "that's a lot of money for a 6 year old boy to have". Massive amounts of **KI **were released and he heard "I** am over a billion years old you fool"**. Sighing he flashed through hand signs and a cloud of smoke and _poof_ sound later a case appeared into existence and he asked "what do you want do with this money ""I** want to take him training out of this rat hole, I think it'll take around 3 years". **Just before naru/kyubbi walked out he yelled "Make sure that you come back" "**I will you **old fool" Sandaime let out an unknown breath he just realized he'd been holding because he heard Naruto. He called an ANBU (one who respected Naruto) and asked him to deliver a scroll to Naruto. Just before Naruto left he heard a poof and heard "just a moment Naruto-sama, Sandaime-sama wanted you to have this".

Naruto opened the scroll and saw _hey Naruto these are all types of c and jutsus sealed in this and 9 B-rank and 13 A-rank. Sandaime P.s there are a couple S-ranked jutsus._

Naruto turned on his heel and marched out of the village with a smile on his face.

Hey guys I need to know if you want to have a time skip or not so poll #1

Yes

No and follow him around.

The second poll is only available to read if there is no time skip

He meets Haku

He dos not meet Haku

The last thing is that I need help on his future romance partner

Let me tell you one thing there will be _**NO NARU/SAKU **_**UNDERSTAND? ** Good. Remember you can only tell me stuff if you review so click the button and tell me which option you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 of the shadow maelstorm

"Alright now that were on the road its time to try out that master scroll that the old man gave me" remarked our favorite blond hero.

_D-ranked_

_ Shunshin (body flicker)_

_Kawarimi (Replacement)_

And so went the list that our blonde ignored, until he hit the b ranked.

Raiton: Ryujin

A control of pure lightning that enables chakra to contort your opponent's nerves. "Hmmm. That looks cool. Let's see what else this Kin made"

**Meanwhile in naruto's mindscape **

**Kyubbi yawned and heard"**"Hmmm. That looks cool. Let's see what else this Kin made"

"**Shit that's not a person that's a rank"**

"**KIT DON'T USE THAT TECHNIQUE IT'S FORBIDDEN" "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO USE THOSE YET STOP".**

"FINE CAN I USE THIS ONE"

"**DON'T SHOUT EITHER NITWIT** "

"BUT YOU'RE SHOUTING -

"**INYOUR MIND"**

"Oh"

"**Yeah**"

Then Naruto heard "Kusuke-san...why are you crying? If nothing else you should be happy that I'm giving you such a beautiful funeral. Because Kami-sama knows you don't deserve one after deceiving me like you did. So be a man and enjoy your funeral without fear, without regret. Just embrace the darkness and humbly thank me for giving you this gift of a beautiful funeral." He man said in a deep and quite insane voice.

_"He...he's going to bury that man alive! This guy is totally insane!"_ Naruto thought, before beginning a set of hand seals.

He stood on a ridge above a large rock clearing he was observing from his stand point. The area was littered with large, round stones and dirt mounds in front of them with flowers placed upon them...the area seeming to be an unofficial cemetery. There was a small wooden shack beyond the farthest graves, probably for the grave-keeper he thought. But if that were true when the next thing he saw wouldn't make much sense. In the middle of the graveyard there was a man crying in both pain and terror being lowered into a box by a small mob of hooded figures. Naruto watched, needing to know the situation before he went jumping in. His attention was grabbed a man presumably to be the leader, he wore bandages over his upper body with a vest, along with dark shinobi pants and sandals. Naruto could also see him conversing with the man as the lid was being placed in top of the box.

In the year Naruto had been travelling he had a couple decent jutsus to his arsenal and knew them by heart. The only problem was his speed.

Kage bunshin

"Mizu rappa" "doton: dango" "Katon: Dai endan"

They crushed the box and attacked the man. He got rid of the clones only to be hit in the head with a boulder the size of a bowling ball and see jets of water and fire coming his way

"My, what is this Kusuke-san? Hiring a shinobi to protect you from me? You really want to live THAT badly instead of having a beautiful funeral like the one I was giving you?"

Raiton: Raikou Kyoubou (Lightning Style: Lightning Rage)" He yelled before a lightning bolt fell from the ever present storm clouds above head, striking is body like a lightning rod.

The bandaged man pointed his hand at Naruto, who had already begun a set of hand seals for a counter. Naruto was able to finish before the lightning charged at him, which drowned out the name of his jutsu. The lighting seemed to connect with the boy, but the rubble it kicked up caused the man to lose sight of Naruto...which he would learn will be his downfall.

Clangs rang out and Raiga was getting tired. "Brat what do you say we meet in the kubari mountain Arena to do this match in a year."

"Yeah sure" the 6 year old boy was currently thanking his lucky stars that the kinjutsu had worked.

(Time skip)

The two men faced off with their swords drawn, Raiga knew to not underestimate Naruto this time around. He had seen his progress and knew that if he wanted the fight to last more then five minutes he'd need to use his swords. Naruto had gone to the mist and begged Akane the Leader of the ANBU Swords and a couple of the mist swordsmen for teaching and combined with Kage Bunshin he was pretty good with a sword.

He two was caught in a power struggle while their swords clashed for dominance against one another. However Raiga just smirked before twisting his right sword to hook onto Shinku Kaijin and was able to pry it out of Naruto's hands sending it several yards away. Naruto was able to jump back from a slice of Raiga's blade that would have ended his life. As he flew back from the attack he began a set of hand seals while flipping through the air.

"Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!" He shouted as he released a breath of air magnified by his chakra.

The great wind pushed Raiga back nearly losing his balance until he lodged his swords into the earth to stabilize himself. The only problem with that is he was now defenseless against Naruto unless he released his swords. Of course that was Naruto's plan and was already about ready to call out his next jutsu.

"Doton: Doryuu Taiga (Earth Style: Earth Flow River)!" He called out as the ground around Raiga became mud, and mixed with the still billowing winds, forced the swordsman to lose his stabilization form his swords as they sunk into the soft ground. Raiga was almost too preoccupied with the mud when at the last minute noticed a bubbling in the mud at the beginning on the 'river' before hearing yet another jutsu. "Doton: Doryuudan (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Missile)!" From the mud arose the head of a dragon which then opened its maw and shot 'missiles' of mud and rock right at him.

Raiga had little time to react, but he was successfully able to get his swords out of the mud river and clashed them together in front of him in a defensive position before calling out his first jutsu.

"Raiton: Raikou no Tate (Lightning Style: Lightning Shield)!" His swords acted as a stabilizer for his chakra and created a lightning elemental shield in front of him which deflected the mud 'missiles' that came at him.

Once Raiga stopped feeling the impacts of the 'missiles' against his shield, he lowered his still crackling swords and swung them a double horizontal arc releasing the pent up electricity as he yelled out another jutsu.

"Raiton: Raikou Nami no Jutsu (Lightning Style: Lightning Wave Technique)!" The lightning chakra exploded past the mounds of mud that collected from Naruto's 'Doryuudan' and raced towards Naruto.

The explosion easily gave Naruto enough time to evade by jumping into the air towards Raiga while hand sealing for another jutsu. He was caught off guard however when he noticed Raiga was ready for him, with a large lightning ball sitting at the tips of his touching swords above his head.

"Raiton: Raikyuu (Lightning Style: Lightning Ball)!" Raiga shouted pulling his swords in a downward arc, releasing his jutsu with deadly accuracy towards the blond-haired child.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed, before the ball hit him square in the chest.

Raiga smirked slightly as the ball made direct contact with his target. That is until 'Naruto' puffed out of existence leaving the lightning ball to fly into the clouds.

"Kage Bunshin" A voice called out behind the mud-ridden man.

Raiga chuckled loudly. "I should have figured that, with all the times you've used it to train." He answered while freeing himself from the mud.

"You spied on me" Naruto's voice was once again devoid of emotion, as he went through a series of seals. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Suddenly nine Naruto's popped into existence in a line before they all began more hand seals. "Raiga...you better not miss!" All of then taunted simultaneously.

Raiga grew agitated by the man's taunt, and took a moment to select his target. He did so and sent another 'Raikyuu' towards one of the clones. Before it struck though Naruto was able to complete his jutsu.

"Suiton: Suishouha (Water Collision Destruction)!" He shouted, as a column of water emerged out of no where and shot at Raiga, who was completely shocked at what Naruto had just done.

_"H...he just used a Suiton jutsu without any water! Just who is this guy and what has he been doing for training for the last year!"_ Raiga thought as he was hit in his right shoulder by the blast of water, causing him to lose that sword in that arm.

Although both of their attacks had hit, neither of them were as direct as they hoped. Raiga had actually hit the wrong clone, but the real Naruto was standing next to it so the lightning ball had still damaged him somewhat. Which is why Naruto's jutsu only grazed Raiga's shoulder?

"Kage Bunshin"

10 clones blurred into existence

Each clone grabbed three shuriken between each finger, and launched them at Raiga who deflected them until the next volley had "Ninpou: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)!" They shouted in unison as the shuriken multiplied in mid-air, to reach almost 900 in number all aimed at Raiga.

"Tsh...If he thinks he'll win by numbers alone he is underestimating me! Once I finished with these annoying weapons I'll take out those clones and him!"

"Raiton: Ryudan"

A lightning dragon surged forward and decimated the shuriken and fizzled out of existence.

All time one clone had been slowly moving into position behind Raiga and boom it exploded and so did Raiga's legs.

"Well kids take my swords and use them well and remember life a …

"A"

"A"

"A"

"A"

"A"

"A what "

"Funeral"

"KYUMON KAI"  
"SEIMON KAI"

"**Kit get away He is opening the eight gates"**

Naruto transformed into a on tailed fox and jumped of the mountain

"HACHIMON KAI"

!

At The Bottom of the mountain

Six men lunged forward all of them wearing cloaks.

Naruto was fighting hard to keep conscious until he got hit with a hand his eyes saw six men whose faces were covered with the shadows of their cloaks.

The last things he saw and heard were a black cloak with something that looked suspiciously like red clouds and "Kisame pick him up"

He blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**My somewhat loyal readers. **

I'm really sorry I have had a writer's block of writers block on top of school. In fact I still need a beta reader and some to shoot ideas off of if anyone's interested plz contact. Without further ado

**"Wake up Kit! Someone's coming!"** Kyuubi's voice boomed in his head.

He stood up and looked around searching for the person who just woke him up from best sleep he's had in ages.

"Naruto-kun, you will come with us now." comes the monotone voice of none other than Uchiha Itachi! With his trusty companion Hoshigaki Kisame, looming around him are Zetsu, Sasori, Konan, and Kakazu.

"Oh... It's just you guys. I thought it might be some Hunter-nin trying to take me back to Konoha." he said with a bored voice.

To say they were just a little surprised was like saying Gai had a decent sense of fashion.

"You're not going to try and run or anything?" says Itachi with a dissapointed voice. 'And we went through all that trouble setting up those Genjutsus and traps!' were the disappointed thoughts of Kisame, Zetsu, Sasori, Konan, and Kakazu.

Kakazu's were more along the lines of ' I wonder if I can still get Raiga's head out of that rubble'.

"Why bother? If I run you'll catch me and if i fight you'll beat me." he said in a monotone voice that could rival Itachis own.

Kisame leans over and whispers ever so loudly into Zetsu's ear: "Dude! What did he do to him?"

"I think he broke him." he whispers back.

Kakazu then strode up to him. "So... will you come willingly and join the Akatsuki?"

"JOIN! What happend to the whole 'We will capture and extract the Bijuu's thing?" he asked surprise written all over his face.

"Sorry though, see I want peace within the world and for that to happen I have to have my own hidden village, so I can't join" he exclaimed.

"But all the countries so far have hidden villages of their own" said Konan.

"Well you see there is this undistributed no man's land in between Kumo and Kiri."

"I told Pein multiple times that Akatsuki and Ame just weren't going to cut it" Kakazu interjected.

"So I don't see why you guys can't join my new village."

Kisame laughed and said," because gaki THERE'S NOWHERE TO BUILD YOUR FREAKING VILLAGE"

" In three years I'll come for you guys and make you join me"

Zetsu interjected, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Great its settled then

"Excellent. But before we can join you. We will have to train you until you can go toe to toe with at least one of us in an all-out spar." Itachi said with an evil smirk.

Kisame had a maniacal grin. "Hehehe. Welcome to hell Gaki!" Naruto could only gulp.

**Time skip 3 years**

"So guys, this island took 1 year of continuous Doton jutsu to make and so far I have around four genin teams complete with jounin. Twenty or so Chunin, 8 squads of ANBU, 2 squads of Hunter nin, other than that there are 5 medic nins and 2 classes of children in the academy that have decent E-ranked chakra reserves and control.

Kakazu looked at his seal on his right wrist, the dark markings bore a slight brown tinge on his arm with a ground/dirt like pattern with fissures breaking out everywhere.

"Hey Naruto-san, what do these markings on the seals mean again?" he asked curiously. His sixth sense felt an impact to the back of his head sending allowing to meet with the dirt.

"You idiot, don't you ever pay attention to what Naruto-sensei told us the day after he placed the seals on us?" Konan scolded him. Kakazu shot her a glare and was about to retort when Naruto interrupted.

"It's fine Konan, some people don't learn well by listening, your friend is simply one of those people. To answer your question Kakazu the markings indicate what element your chakra is aligned to. Kisame's seal sways like water in the ocean, because his chakra's alignment is water, your friends is wind as shown by the twisters colliding with each other. Your original one without the hearts is Earth as you can see, with many fissures that keep breaking and reforming. They will help you by the chakra control and cost needed for elemental ninjutsu "

"I see, thank you Naruto-san"

An elderly woman came bustling up to Naruto

"Naruto-sama I thought you said that there were nine demons, only 8 containers have arrived on the island, what happened to the ninth?" the elderly woman asked. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"The six tails and his host eluded my every attempt to try and locate him. For some reason, they're both on the run from everybody, never staying in one place too long and always covering their tracks," Naruto explained getting a single nod from the woman.

There was a quite pause until they arrived at the docks of the island and then Naruto spoke up again. "Where are my manners… Guys, these are some of the last senior members of our village ninja force. The big dark-skinned man is Kirabi or Killer Bee as he likes to be called; he is the eight tailed Ox's host and partner. As you can probably guess from his appearance he is skilled in swordsmanship and the use of a blade…or seven. He comes from the land of lightning and is the brother of the current Raikage of the Hidden Cloud Village." Naruto explained gesturing to the tall man. Killer Bee rose his hands in the air in greeting.

"Yo guys I'm Killer Bee," He yelled out. Roshi discreetly turned to Fu.

"At least he didn't put a terrible rhyme in there, I don't think the Akatsuki could take such lame lines," The red head whispered, Fu nodded quickly in agreement. Killer Bee turned to the two behind him and huffed.

"Why do you two have to diss my rapping with your mouths a flapping?" he asked indignantly. Roshi and Fu hung their heads hearing this.

"Too late…" they said in unison making Naruto break out in laughter and the Akatsuki shivered. Killer Bee crossed his arms with a huff.

"Let it go, Bee. Roshi you're up," Naruto said waving his hand recovering from his laughing fit. The red head grunted and stepped forward.

"My name is Roshi, I am the host of the four tailed monkey and am a former jounin of the Hidden Rock Village in the Land of Earth. I'm quite good at earth release jutsu as it's the primary element used in Earth country and I am quite old despite my appearance…I'm 50. I'm also a war veteran having been Rock's secret weapon, even if I was never activated," Roshi said bashfully playing with his high pony tail.

"The Yonbi must be keeping you quite healthy then if you lived this long." Sasori stated making the red haired man color slightly.

"A war veteran that was the third great war wasn't it, with Rock Cloud and the Leaf?" Pein asked. Roshi shrugged at his question.

"As I said I was never used. My village assumed that if I was to be unleashed, I would go berserk because of the power that lay inside me; so they never let me into a situation where open warfare was a possibility. I mostly went on high ranked assassination and interrogation missions as the Yonbi's power is quite menacing to those exposed to it. That said, its power is _nothing_ compared to the likes of the 7, 8 and 9 tails' power. I fled the Hidden Rock village once the Tsuchikage heard of Naruto's nation, and tried to restrain and maintain complete control of Yonbi's power. My Kage forbade me from any high profile missions, and had me under tight lock and key; even tighter than it usually was. What Naruto said would happen to me had happened," Roshi said with a somber tone.

"Don't dwell on the past Roshi, what's done is done. Fu, you're up," Naruto said breaking the heavy atmosphere that had settled in after Roshi's tale.

The aqua/teal haired teen 'hmphed'.

"I'm Fu, host of the 7 tailed beetle, and I fled from Waterfall Village soon after Naruto's transformation of noman's land into this paradise. I fled the secluded village in hope of finding another place to stay, and to hide from people that sought to use me. I got as far as the Mist border when I was sighted and detained by a pair of guys in black cloaks with Ne ANBU uniforms.

After a brief chase my immediate area blew up and I was banged around a fair bit, before being tied up and carried off in a great deal of pain. I was lucky enough to have my demon assist in healing the wounds I had sustained. For about 5 minutes I waited for the right moment to attempt to flee when an extremely loud shriek penetrated my eardrums making me deaf for a time. As the ringing in my ears sounded I could feel my body being battered around like I was in the middle of a battle zone.

The next thing I knew there was a massively bright flash, and I was snatched away from the two guys in black and red. That's how I met Naruto, Roshi and Bee. Oh right I can do pretty neat tricks with chakra infused water," She said offhandedly. The three newcomers decided after that, a quick look around was in order and bade the younger trainees' farewell.

"It's not there right now," Naruto began. "But soon I'm going to have a heavy wall surround our land here, until then, make sure to stay within the boundary line that I placed on the ground. I'll probably get Wave Country's builders to do the job as they are very good contractors. Be good now and please don't do anything stupid," Naruto said as the three hosts started their trek. Naruto broke his stare from the retreating forms of the three new hosts back to his initiates who were standing around thinking about the three newcomers.

"Hey what are you guys doing, time is life, get back to work, finish the exercises you were doing then come with me to get some more teaching experience!" Naruto shouted. He almost laughed at the sight of the Akatsuki, startled out of their musings by Naruto's outburst.

"Konan I would like for you to be the academy principle for now, the you can move up to lead the hunter-nin unit. Sasori I need you to take your puppeteer skills and take on a few apprentices. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara all of you can handle the ANBU training for now. Zetsu I would appreciate your skills in retrieving the six tails jinchuuriki. Kakazu for right now you are authorized to hunt Zabuza to bring back and you can start using the hunter nin division to make money until we are good enough to use missions as a money resource. Nagato I kinda sorta need help with expanding the village and making bunkers. Hidan you have border patrol and if you see one looking to infiltrate then feel free to sacrifice them. "

Naruto relaxed against a hill while issuing orders thinking' things have changed so much'.

He had changed a lot. He walked inside his room at his house and closed the door. "Let's see," he muttered to no one while cracking his knuckles. "Where's it gonna be today?" He strode over to a set of mirrors and took a seat while pulling his gaudy jacket off. After that, he removed his shirt and observed his upper arms with an acknowledging nod. He then turned his back to the largest set of mirrors to see the seals he had tattooed so long ago behind his shoulders. Grasping the needle and saturating the tip with ink, he move his right arm forward and began applying another seal over his tricep, checking the mirrors to make sure he didn't make a mistake. Tattooing a flawless pattern in awkward positions on oneself with only the help of mirrors was difficult, but history had proven that he could do it.

Today's tattoos were storage seals, much like the large intricate body art over his shoulder blades. The large ink works on his back already stored dozens of weapons each. The blonde boy thought it appropriate to only seal large weapons in them such as swords, spears, windmill shuriken, and even a pair of scythes. He completed the seal on the back of his right upper arm and began another on the left. These were intended for smaller weapons such as kunai, shuriken, senbon needles, maybe even a chain or two to mix things up a bit.

After finishing the second seal, he left the miniature station and walked over to his extensive weapon lockers. He opened one of the slim metal doors to reveal rows upon rows of throwing stars, knives, and needles, all neatly lined up to conserve space. He took several dozen of each weapon and systematically sealed them into his new tattoos. "Now," he thought, "To test them."

He walked over to a closet, opened it up, and changed his clothes. Black combats, long orange sleeved tops covered with a black short sleeved denim jacket. The combats were really baggy with tons of pockets for storing his weapons. Nina had given him a new set of weights, which he had immediately strapped on he was now wearing 400 pounds, 100 on each limb. "Alright time to go eliminate a snaky problem."

**So, how was that. I need help for a Kage costume. You know the robes and the whole 9 yards, best one gets to have an ANBU named after anyone they want.**


	5. Important Notice

**Important Notice. Help save FFN from unjust censorship!**

Here is the Petition to sign: www . change . (org) /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Also send emails to support email to show your support and please publish this when youwith the letter below.

show your support and sign on: forum . fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/11/#63726688

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Pokemaster12

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

SoulEmbrace2010

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Carnacki23

HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

sachaelle

RAW666

Darth Dragmorr

fg7dragon

Naruto Chaos Mage

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaji

The Infamous Man

Aceofshade


End file.
